One more thing
by Midesko
Summary: When Ben breaks his leg, Gwen forces Kevin to care for him. BeVin fluff Kevin/Ben Don't like, don't read. Happy V-day you guys!


"Ow, ow... OW! Kevin! Ow!" Ben furrowed his brows and pushed the elder away in favor of yelling for Gwen to help him instead. Due to a recent turn of events with the DNAliens, Ben found himself injured. A broken leg. And right now he was being helped home, but Kevin wasn't being very gentle.

"Just, lemme limp with Gwen's help since you just wanna pull on me." He pouted and made grabby hands for his cousin. She smiled at this and let him wrap an arm around her to limp beside her, headed inside. Its not like Kevin was trying to hurt him, he just didn't really know how to be gentle with anyone. The whole thing was his fault though and he did feel guilty.

Kevin was faced against a few DNAliens and when a Highbreed tried to attack him while his back was turned, Ben got in the way and was easily thrown harshly into the wall. The brutes stomach still twisted in guilt when he recalled Ben's expression, pain. Well, it wasn't exactly Kevin's fault, if the idiot would have just let him get hurt instead of getting in the way then Ben wouldn't be wobbling against his redheaded cousin in a cast. It was summer though, so he wouldn't be missing much of anything.

Gwen decided to use her mana to lift Ben's leg up safely while carting him along. He smiled and kept his pace along with her, hobbling to the couch. "There you go." She carefully placed him on the couch and he thanked her.

"Kevin, you get to babysit him, I'm gonna try and contact grandma Verdonna, see if she can't heal this up for Ben." Gwen pointed to the brunet on the couch, making Kevin follow her finger and sit beside the boys waist, groaning.

"That'd be cool! You could learn to do that and be a doctor Gwen!" Ben said, oddly excited by that. Maybe it was because he hadn't slept in over thirty hours. They had a stake out and the six hour hospital trip didn't earn him much rest.

"And... Make sure he sleeps..." She said, leaning forward to brush Ben's bangs out of his face to plant a loving kiss on his forehead. Ben was her cousin, pretty much her brother though, so she took great pride in taking care of him.

"If I find one scratch on him, or he says that you're bullying him, teasing him, hurting him, or not helping him... Well, you'll be sorry." Gwen warned, pointing her index finger at Kevin while glaring at him, the tip of her finger glowing pink. Kevin panicked and put his hands up defensively.

"Alright! I wont do nothin'!"

"Good. Feed him too." She smirked and turned to leave the house.

"Bye Gwen!" Ben waved to her, smiling.

Kevin looked over at him, the lack of sleep made him hyper but happy. His bangs were still brushed aside as Gwen left them, his piercing green eyes staring at Kevin, his lips curved up to smile.

"What d'you want?" Kevin asked, wary of the boy.

"Well... I'm kinda hungry... But I also wanna be in my room, it gets... creepy out here at night when I'm alone." The brunet looked away, embarrassed and shy. Why did Kevin find this cute? Maybe his own lack of sleep was getting to him.

"Uh, Earth to Ben: you bitched when I tried to help you in the house, to get you upstairs I'd have to carry you." Not that Ben was heavy. He was actually lighter than a lot of things Kevin lifted on a weakly basis. Working out all the time might have something to do with how easy it was too though.

"Please Kevin. It gets really _really_ creepy." Ben pouted, his fingers laced together, palms against each other to beg.

"Fine, but don't bitch." Kevin really needed sleep. Ben looked all too cute when he pouted. Standing, Kevin placed an arm around Ben's back and the other under his knees. The leg was only broken from below the knee, so doing this didn't hurt him.

"Hang on." Just as Kevin thought, Ben was light. His slender figure made him girlie though. As did the cute face, thin legs, lack of an Adams apple, green eyes, ass... Okay, now Kevin _knew_ he needed sleep. Ben cute? No. The brunet got comfortable in Kevin's grasp and wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning against him. Okay, yeah, he was pretty cute.

Ben seemed to nuzzle into the elders arms, smiling and shutting his eyes contently. They both needed sleep after the hell they'd been through. Kevin dismissed the weary boys actions and easily carried him up to his room, receiving no complaints on the way. Once he arrived in the room, he set Ben down on the bed, surprised that Ben didn't seem to want to let go of him.

"Ben, let go." He said, not sounding angry, more taken back by him.

"But I'm cold..." The younger looked away, his tanned face turning pink? Was Ben blushing? Blaming the lack of sleep, Kevin dismissed it again.

"Then I'll grab you another blanket." Ben only pouted up at him again.

"No, I want... I want you to keep me warm... Please?"

_"God fucking dammit Ben stop being cute!" _Kevin mentally cursed the younger as he kicked his shoes off before climbing into the bed beside the younger. Despite Ben's scrawny size, they barely fit in the bed. And it was Ben's left leg that was broken, so sleeping on his side was out of the question. So Kevin laid on his side, facing the clingy boy that seemed to happily nuzzle close to him, smiling innocently.

"Kevin?..."

"What?" Kevin asked, annoyed by Ben's persistence.

"You have to do what I ask right?..."

"Not exactly. I just ain't allowed to pick on you or nothin'." Ben seemed to become a bit dejected by that, looking away from the elder.

"Fine, depends on what it is though." God, Kevin just couldn't deny the kid today!

"...Kiss me?..."

"W-what?!" Kevin asked, staring down at the boy with wide brown eyes. Ben didn't look back, his green eyes still darting off to his side. Why would Ben ask him to do that? No way this was because Ben was tired, not by the way he was blushing. And why did Kevin want to?! Ben's pouty lips were just begging for his attention and dammit he wanted to give him what he wanted!

"Fine. One kiss. _One_!" Ben looked at him, a bit surprised that Kevin agreed so easily.

Niether moved, both just staring at each other. Ben was the one with the broken leg, so he was as close to Kevin as he could get without pain. Which meant that Kevin would have to kiss him. And dammit he wanted to! So he inched closer, careful not to hurt the boy as he moved and finally kissed him. Ben's hands fled to Kevin's shirt, lightly grabbing the material to keep him in place as they kissed. Finally, they pulled away, both staring at each other as if the other was going to do something.

"Kevin, would you... Stay the night here? J-Just in case I need help getting up or something."

"Y-yeah, sure." Kevin said while sitting up to take the boys shoes off for him. "Sit up." Ben did as he was told and Kevin took his jacket off for him, tossing it onto the chair by the desk before lightly pushing him back down before lying back himself.

'Kevin, one more favor..." The elder gave him a 'hmm,' reply and looked over at him. "A-.. Another kiss?" Ben asked, red faced.

"Sure."

-

Short but sweet. Happy V-day BeVin lovers! Go spread the BeVin love now!

Midesko


End file.
